¿Continuará?
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Lady Seijuro! Tengo una duda, recibes mis mensajes privados. Te he mandado unos cuando y no he recibido respuesta. Espero me contestes para confirmar. Gracias por leer mis historias! Una probadita de las historias que me gustaría continuar como historias largas para la 4ta TEMPorada.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi

 **1**

 **R** emplazo

por

Corazón de Diamante

—¿Diamante, qué mensaje le das a el fandom de Seiya Kou?

Tenía que ser políticamente correcto. Sí, como no. Se acerco el micrófono ante la mirada expectante del publico presente —en su mayoría femenino— de el programa de televisión en vivo; la respuesta: cantar a capella.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
there is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
underneath the Christmas tree.

Se incorporo del incomodo silloncito —una táctica del productor para levantar escarnio y el raiting—, prueba de que aún no lo aceptan como el líder de Trhee Lights, separandolo de los dos integrantes ya consagrados. Con el enorme árbol de navidad de fondo se concentro en lucir su voz.

I just want you for my own  
more than you could ever know  
make my wish come true…  
all I want for Christmas is you.

Ningún fan se atrevió a abuchearlo, su sublime interpretación logro domarlos, pese a su rostro compungido por la ausencia del anterior y para ellos, el único líder.

Da un guiño a la cámara que no paraba de seguirlo, mostrando su dominio del pequeño escenario. Una seña basto para que Taiki y Yaten, lo acompañaran.

All the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere  
and the sound of children's  
laughter fills the air,  
and everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need – won't you please  
bring my baby to me…

La armonía entre los tres, simplemente perfecta.

 **Continuará (?)**

 **P** rotagonistas: **Principe Diamante, Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou**

 **...**

 **Estás historias están pensadas para convertirse en historias largas, pero, eso ya depende de si quieren leerlas. Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia que quieren que continué.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **O** tra historia de amor a la Romeo y Julieta

Por

Corazón de Diamante

Un faro sin ninguna función, las embarcaciones no navegan por aquellas magnificas aguas. Un mar que divide a un mismo mundo, perdón, a un satélite. Dos enemigos que han jurado muerte a quien ose cruzar los limites de su respectivo territorio.

Dos reinos: La Luna Blanca y La Luna Negra o La Luna Negra y La Luna Blanca

Un reino más prospero que el otro, todo depende de el habitante al que se le pregunte. Cada uno educado para rechazar a su igual. Ellos nunca lo van a reconocer, pero provienen de la misma estirpe, heredada por la Diosa Selene. El motivo de el pleito, por el momento lo dejaremos relegado en el interior de un cofrecito.

—Ni si quiera se atreva a pensarlo...

—Pensar qué...

—A abrirlo.

Le saco la lengua a la mujer mientras estaba de espaldas, sin percatarse de que, el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ellos dos, lo había delatado. Su condición de niño pequeño y de Príncipe, no lo iba a salvar de la tunda impuesta por su nana.

 **C**

—¿Luna y por qué no está permitido?

—Es orden de la Reina.

—¿Y por qué mi mamá ordena eso?

 _Niña, no seas tan preguntona..._

Tal frase nunca salio de los labios de la pequeña, al ser la Princesa y ella su dama de compañía. Respiro para así responder como es debido.

—La Reina...

—¡Quédate quieta!

Cuando dio media vuelta, la niña perseguía a una mariposa de alas negras.

—Princesa, deje esa mariposa en paz.

La mariposa ya se estaba cansando de emprender el vuelo, cada vez que la curiosa niña trataba de atraparla entre sus níveas manos. Pagando la imprudencia al entrar a la alcoba de aquella niña.

—¿Luna y por qué?

 **C**

—La _reina_ ha muerto.

Una discreta sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la otra Reina y de la única, ahora. Las perlas incrustadas en su anillo crean un tintineo casi imperceptible, cuando sostiene la copa y se la ofrece al mensajero. En los ojos del hombre se puede ver el horror que aquel rojo líquido guarda para él.

—¡Brindemos! —la mujer sostiene la otra copa en lo alto— ¡Por la Reina!

Tal honor no podía ser ignorado por el mensajero. Tal horror no podía ser tragado por el hombre. Pero...

—¡Por mi Reina!

 **Nueve años** **después**

Las cosas en **El Reino de La Luna** , han cambiado. El majestuoso mar se ve expuesto cada día a las embarcaciones que traen las riquezas del otro lado, y que maravillan a los curiosos. A los más jóvenes, claro está. No se considera hurto a lo que por derecho te pertenece, es lo que piensan los más viejos. La prosperidad y las riquezas de el Reino se incrementan cada día. Pero ese día, el cargamento sólo consiste en eslavos.

 **C**

—Ártemis

Tal llamado resultaba inaudible, sin embargo, rogaba para que fuera escuchado.

—¡Luna!

—Shh

De entre sus ropas saca unas rebanadas de pan envueltas en una fina servilleta. No tuvo más remedio que quitárselas, aplasta cada rebanada para poder pasarla por los reducidos recovecos de entre los tablones. La suciedad se adhiere a la comida, cosa que la joven lamenta, pero qué más puede hacer. El riesgo de ser descubierta, le arrebataría lo más preciado: su vida.

 **C**

 _Amor a primera vista_ –recuerda y se mofa de sí mismo.

—Apúrate, la ropa no se lava sola.

El primoroso vestido es hundido una y otra vez bajo las aguas de el río. Los olanes se adhieren a la piedra de río.

—¡Listo!

La joven de cabello rubio cenizo, se lo arrebata y lo inspecciona. Cree que si lo ve a contraluz encontrara alguna indeseable mancha.

—Si tan sólo tuviera dinero, para comprar uno nuevo. Tú podrías prestarme...

—¿Qué?

—Hoy estás más distraída que de costumbre.

—¿De qué hablas?

Y remoja el siguiente vestido.

—Acaso, estás enamorada.

—¿Qué es el amor?

—El amor es, algo que sientes por otra persona...

—Y eso qué significa...

—Eso significa... —se desespera y le avienta el vestido— ¿Me vas a prestar el dinero?

—No — y sigue con su encomienda de cada día.

—Así, pues cuando necesites algún favor, ni pienses en mi.

—Esmeralda, la ropa no se lava sola... y más te vale no llevarte el vestido de la señora.

—Eres de lo peor... —pero no le quedo más remedio que seguir lavando.

 _No puedo estar enamorado de una completa desconocida._

 **Continuará (?)**

 **P** rotagonistas **: Prince Diamond, Princess Serenity**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **D** espués de la boda...

Por

Corazón de Diamante

Prendas regadas por toda la habitación, sólo una cosa se destaca entre todas: algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo azul.

 **Continuará (?)**

 **P** rotagonistas: **Mamoru Chiba /Usagi Tsukino/ Prince Diamond, Seiya Kou**

 **4**

 **C** on todo su corazón

por

Corazón de Diamante

 **Introducción**

Despistado, uno de los adjetivos para describir a mi novio. Novio, es raro reconocerlo como tal. Para mi siempre será, Bombón.

* * *

—¡Termina con tu novia!

—En vez de decir tonterías, ayúdame a pensar en algo para sorp...

—¡Idiota! —dijo entre dientes y camino en dirección contraria.

—Como mi mejor amigo debes de ayudarme, mi novia merece algo tan especial como ella y yo sé que tú puedes ayudarme. Un año de novios no es cualquier cosa, además, ella fue la que se me declaró, si fuera por mi... aún seríamos amigos. Sé que no me destaco por ser tan avispado pero la amo con todo mi corazón.

No fue hasta que vio las miradas de varios estudiantes que no entendían su soliloquio. Y también se percató de que su mejor amigo había desaparecido. Tenia la firme intención de ir a buscarlo pero entonces la vio.

Lejos de ahí... La pared le resultaba un buen soporte para sostener su cuerpo y retener los celos.

—¡Tsukino, me las vas a pagar!

* * *

—Bombón, detesto no ser la primera.

—Estoy agradecido de que no lo seas. Ahora sé que hacer con mi primer amor.

La bella melodía (ringtone) que proviene del celular resalta el beso pero también lo interrumpe.

—No quiero contestarle para seguir con lo...

—Pero es Diamante, tú mejor amigo. Y él no te habla si no es por algo sumamente importante. Eso ya lo entendí.

Rió en voz baja muy cerca de los labios de su novio. Estira su brazo derecho para alcanzar el celular que se encuentra en el interior del bolsillo de la chamara gris sobre la cama y se lo sostiene mientras él contesta, acto que le agradece con la mirada y el apretado abrazo no se interrumpe.

—Bueno...

* * *

La puerta es abierta y se hace la oscuridad con destellos que iluminan a las personas que bailan al ritmo de la estruendosa música. Se abre paso hasta la barra.

—Disculpa el baño...

—El qué...

—El baño dónde está.

—Detrás de esa columna —indica el barman con la mano.

—Gracias.

Y de nuevo se ve inmerso entre el gentío, una chica lo invita a bailar, él se rehúsa gentilmente y sigue su camino. Sube cuatro escalones y al cerrar la puerta del baño la intensidad de la música disminuye. No lo ve por ningún lado y no tarda mucho tiempo en percatarse de que, los cuatro cubículos están desocupados.

Está a punto de abrir el cierre del bolsillo de su chamarra gris para comunicarse con su amigo, pero, antes abren la puerta y se hace a un lado. La música se abre paso de nuevo y nadie entra. Así que decide mejor salir y hablarle desde su automóvil. Se sorprende al ver a su amigo en tan mal estado, intenta acercarse, él entra y de nuevo la música se aleja.

—¡Tsukino, eres un despistado! —sus brazos se estiran con el único propósito de estrechar su cuerpo.

No puede estar más preocupado por su mejor amigo, se acerca a él y cae en la trampa.

 **Continuará (?)**

 **P** rotagonistas: **Seiya Kou (mujer), Principe Diamante, Usagi Tsukino (hombre)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**5**_

 _ **D** ía y Noche_

 _por_

 _Corazón de Diamante_

 _Primer beso, nuestro primer beso... no pienses sólo disfruta. ¡Imposible! La continuación del beso que inicie, se transforma de torpe y robado a correspondido y húmedo. No pienses sólo disfr..._

 **Tres años antes**

—Estoy segura de que, deje la crema batida en el refrigerador como me dijiste.

Se llevo las manos al pecho, tratando de no alterarse. Mientras la tercera chica resuelve el misterio no tan misterioso. La clavija se encuentra sobre el lustroso piso de la cocina. Sólo falta descubrir quién lo desconecto.

—¡Usagi!

Se esconde por instinto detrás de la batidora, groso error. ¡Qué desastre! Cómo puede apaga el aparato electrodoméstico, no sin antes tirar el plato con el pastel que se desmorona.

—Rei, respira hasta diez... —dice la chica de coleta mientras conecta el refrigerador— ...millones.

El tic-tac resuena en cada par de tímpanos. La chica de larga cabellera oscura se incorpora del banco de madera y con una servilleta de papel limpia su rostro.

—Ya no hay tiempo... Usagi, tendrás que dejar impecable mi cocina, pero antes tienes que ir a una pastelería...

—Pero... Rei, prometimos que el pastel sería casero...

La mirada matadora de su amiga, la apresura a tomar su abrigo, su cartera y cuando menos lo piensa ya se encuentra en el interior del elevador.

—Y a cuál pastelería se supone que voy a ir.

Baja la cabeza derrotada, olvido su celular y ni loca regresaría al departamento de Rei, si lo hacia estaba segura de que su integridad física pagaría las consecuencias. En el tercer piso, un joven entra al elevador. Entre las manos lleva una caja de lo que parece un pastel.

 **Pastelería**

 **Rose Mine**

Trató de no verse tan obvia al inspeccionar la caja rosa, pero no encontró la dirección por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero en el segundo piso sale de ahí, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna. Ya había llegado a la planta baja (la recepción).

—¡Ya sé a quién le voy a preguntar! —se arregla el flequillo mirándose en el espejo antiguo y se dirige a la recepción— ¿Andrew, cómo estás? —dijo nerviosa.

—Bien —dijo el guardia de seguridad y deja de mirar las pantallas— Usagi, en qué puedo ayudarte.

 _Sé mi novio_ — pensó —Podrías recomendarme una pastelería.

Posa su mano sobre su barbilla, gesto que lo hace ver super mega guapo para Usagi.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Suena el conmutador y el chico contesta.

—Bueno, no hay ningún problema... si... entiendo...

No quiere causarle problemas, pero antes de irse, él le sujeta suavemente la mano —internamente ella se derrite de amor—, mientras el escribe una dirección en un papel y se lo entrega.

—Gracias —le susurra y se va a buscar la Pastelería Angelical.

Por lo que lee, no queda lejos, pero el tiempo apremia así que corre. La parte de afuera del local se ve atiborrada por clientes que disfrutan del buen clima, del bello jardín, de la compañía y de sus respectivos postres y bebidas.

 _Es el lugar perfecto para nuestra primera cita_ —suspira y entra a el local que nada le envidia a el área de las mesas.

Las vitrinas son un conveniente escudo para proteger a los deliciosos pastelillos, postres y pasteles de la voraz Usagi. Entonces encuentra el pastel perfecto para tan especial ocasión.

—Señorita, me llevo ese pastel y esa gelatina (como muestra de agradecimiento para Andrew).

—Ese pastel ya ha sido elegido por mi.

La dependienta le sonríe al atractivo chico.

—Eso no es cierto, yo llegue antes —trató de intimidar con la mirada a la dependienta para que dijese la verdad.

—Él me lo pidió antes —dice sin ningún remordimiento y prepara la caja dónde va a colocar el codiciado pastel.

Usagi está dispuesta a irse pero no pasa desapercibido su llanto. Algunos de los clientes que esperan su turno para elegir su respectivo pastel se le quedan viendo.

—Lo siento... Es el sabor favorito de mi abuelita, y... —se intensifica el llanto y la música de fondo (Over The Rainbow interpretada por Teshima Aoi) intensifica la dramática escena— siendo un día tan especial para ella, quería llevarle el pastel más delicioso y bonito de su pastelería favorita.

El chico paga el pastel y la gelatina, camina hacia ella, se los entrega. La dependienta y una que otra chica se sienten conmovidas por el acto tan caballeroso; y la caballerosidad no termina allí, la acompaña hasta la puerta, la abre para que ella salga. Y la acompaña unos treinta pasos más.

—Gracias — dijo al fin para que se fuera por su camino y trato de sacar su monedero para así no deberle nada, pero le fue arrebatada la caja con el pastel.

—Lo reconozco, cabeza de bombón eres muy buena pero está partida la gane yo —la sonrisa delante de aquellos dientes perfectos lo hacen ver demasiado atractivo para Usagi.

—Oye... qué te pas...

No tiene la más mínima intensión de regresar la preciada caja y abre la portezuela del automóvil deportivo frente al parquímetro, y pone el seguro. Mientras avanza se despide (con la mano) de la indignada chica. No podía estar de mejor animo, consiguió lo que quería como siempre.

Su celular comienza a sonar, contesto por el manos libres.

—Haruka... mi niña... tu abuela ingresó al hos...

Sus lágrimas no detuvieron su travesía hacia aquel lugar en un día tan especial: el cumpleaños de su querida abuela.

 **Continuara (?)**

Soy de leer historias sobre Michiru y Haruka, las cuales son geniales. Pero, mi pareja favorita es Haruka/Usagi. El principal motivo para escribir está historia. Espero le den una oportunidad.

U/A **P** rotagonistas: Usagi/Haruka **G** énero: Drama/Romance


	5. Chapter 5

_El cielo de su mirada invita a internarme en sus pensamientos. La hoja amarillenta que cubre parte de mi pico, cae meciéndose hacia el angélico rostro. No puede evadirla, una mano la atrapa en el aire y la deja caer lejos de aquel cuerpecito que sostiene. Me cautiva la sonrisa que me dirige al ver más de mi. Mis alas se paralizan, mi razón se niega a saltar a la zona del árbol con mayor follaje._

¨¡Serenity, bebé cierra tus ojitos y ve al país de los sueños!¨

 _Inexorable, desde ahora, el nombre de aquella criatura anida en mi pequeño ser._

 **6**

 **T** e deseo

por

Corazón de Diamante

—Parece que quieres más al árbol que a mi...

—Shhh —coloca su dedo meñique sobre los finos labios del niño— ¡Ayúdame a subir!—dice en voz baja.

—¡No! —alza la voz (decidido) mientras se cubre los oídos, teme ceder por treceava vez ante el mismo deseo matutino de la pequeña hechicera.

Su negativa no la desalienta, con ambas manos se aferra fuertemente al tronco; sus zapatos de charol blanco sufren las consecuencias. No trepa ni diez centímetros, cuando cae pesadamente sobre la maleza. El golpe no la desalienta y por segunda vez se aferra al tronco y por segunda vez cae, pero no lo hace en el mismo lugar.

—Haré lo que tú digas, si desistes trepar de nuevo ese árbol.

Parece que el pequeño a sufrido varias laceraciones pero cuando la niña se incorpora de su regazo, se revisa bien, está sano y salvo pese al golpazo.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —dice entusiasmada mientras peina y le quita varias ramitas y hojarasca con los dedos.

—¡Está hecho trizas!

—¿Qué?

El niño recoge rápidamente los retazos de tela y compungido los muestra.

—¡Tu vestido nuevo!

La segura reprimenda de su madre queda en segundo lugar cuando observa por primera vez lo majestuoso de aquel par de alas extendidas, las dos miradas lapislázuli siguen su travesía desde el árbol hasta que termina posándose sobre el enredado y dorado cabello que cubre la coronilla de la fachosa hechicera.

El niño ríe ante tan peculiar tocado. El plumaje de el ave, tan sublime, incita al niño a tocarlo, estira la mano, no logra su cometido...

—Auch

El picotazo sobre su nívea mano le provoca un punto que no tarda en tornarse rojizo. El llanto no se hace esperar.

Acaricia la mano de el niño y con un encantado beso disipa el dolor. Le sujeta la mano que no está herida; fascinada y a paso lento —lentísimo— caminan en silencio, recorren el silencioso puente de piedra, la escandalosa fuente de mármol y la solitaria plaza principal del pueblo. Son varios los callejones que comienzan a tener actividad, se las ingenia para trazar un trayecto más largo pero más seguro para ir a casa.

—El pajarito sigue sobre mi cabeza —pegunta por tercera vez para cerciorarse, ya que no puede sentir el peso del pajarito: tan ligero como una pluma.

—Ya te dije que sí. Hay que espantarlo... no creo que, mamá se alegre al verte con eso —dice con rencor viendo el llamativo punto rojo sobre su manita.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo amenazante mientras trata de ver su reflejo por el vidrio roto de la ventana sucia de la casa abandonada— No falta mucho para llegar a casa.

Las campanadas apremian a los pobladores para que inicien las labores matutinas. La niña deja de sujetar la mano de su fiel compañero de desventuras (para él).

Al ver la característica vestimenta de su madre que camina sostenido un pesado canasto con víveres variados, sus diez dedos se preparan para apresar, pero no tardan en alejarse al sentir el aleteo, teme ser atacada.

—¡Escóndete!

La madre al percibir una presencia detiene el paso y al dar la media vuelta ve a su hijo mayor.

—Endimion —se acerca para ayudar con el canasto— y... ¿tu hermana?

—Ella se adelanto a casa —dice en voz alta y baja el tono— y yo esperaba encontrarte para ayudarte.

—Que niño tan bueno... —acaricia su cabeza— ...no te creo.

—¡Mamá! —finge molestia.

—Los conozco, tú y tu hermana se cubren el uno a el otro.

—Quiero mucho a mi hermanita.

—Lo sé... eso es bueno, pero... —un pensamiento sombrío cruza por su mente.

—Mamá qué te preocupa —mirándola fijamente.

—Nada.

—Ahora tú eres la que miente.

—Te atrape en la mentira.

—¡Mamá!

La madre apresura el paso mientras su hijo carga solo el gran canasto.

—Nada, lo que me preocupa es la sorpresa que me espera al llegar a casa.

Continura... (?)

U/A **P** rotagonistas: Prince Diamond / Serenity / Endimion


End file.
